The many ways of getting closer to you
by legacy23
Summary: ((One Shot. Warning: Yuri, Extreme Fluff)) Stormy days is fun to stay away from school. But that's not the only reason Mato has in mind.. But It's also one of the many ways of getting closer to her best friend that she admires and cares a whole lot. Care to find out how? MatoXYomi


**One Shot  
Warning: Yuri, Extreme Fluff.**

((Non Yuri likers. You have been warned.))  
P.S-Grammar war.

* * *

The many ways of getting closer

_Drip Drop_

_Drip Drop_

Tip taps of rain started to flow from the sky and dance on the streets, the roofs of every house and building.

Inside the house of the Kuroi's, Mato was in her room, literally staring at the ceiling above her. "Well, that's a good sign." She said, and smiled.

"A good sign?!" Yomi asked questionably. "This kind of weather is horrible."

Mato flipped her hoodie over her head, crossing her legs and arms. "Haha. For me it isn't. When it rains. You don't have to go to school!" The short twin tails grinned.

"T-That's the point.." Said Yomi, hugging herself. "But there are other reasons as well.."

Mato perked up an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of reasons?" She asked.

Before Yomi could open her mouth to answer. The rain had become stronger and poured out like an endless bucket of water. Yomi quickly stood up. "I-I have to go." She whispered in a shaken voice.

"Hey. Hold on!" Mato said and stood up. She was behind her when Yomi was about to open the door. Until suddenly, a loud crack of thunder and lightning ran through the corners of their house and ears. Darkening the whole place from a brownout. Yomi screamed, turned and hugged Mato tightly, digging her face onto her chest. Mato blinked and looked down on her best friend; she was shaking and can feel her gripping onto her gray jacket.

"Uh. Yomi.."

Another crack of thunder flashed the room. Yomi made a little squeak, beginning to sob softly. Mato couldn't help but smile, giving a warm embrace around the girl before her and gently rubbed her back. "It's alright." She whispered tenderly like a person would do to a scared child, placing a light kiss on her head and resting her chin on it. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Mato put a hand on Yomi's cheek, making her look up. Her amber eyes were filled with tears, something Mato hasn't seen in quite a while. She held her other cheek with her other hand and wiped the tears with a thumb. "Was that the reason?" She asked, her smile still marked on her face. Yomi made a troubled sigh and nodded. Mato gave a small chuckle.

Removing her hand from the girl's cheek, she trailed the other onto Yomi's, holding it and taking her towards the bed. She then faced her and was about to say something before another flash emitted in the room, a result to Yomi jumping onto Mato and hugging her again, making the girl loose position and both of them falling on the bed.

"Yomi. It's okay." Mato laughed, her arm around her friend.

_-Craaacckkk-_

Yomi was crying hard now. Her tears beginning to drench Mato's jacket some more, shaking violently in fear.

Mato's smile faded. She sighed and placed her arms around Yomi, planting another kiss on her head, staying like that with closed eyes. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know you were really this scared.." She said.

They both lay on their sides. Yomi pulled away from her jacket, sniffing. Mato wiped away her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket and return her arm around her.

"M-Mato?"

"Yes, Yomi?"

"Sorry I kind of.. Wet your jacket.."She said, randomly tracing the fabric of the clothing.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Replied Mato.

They stayed together through silence as the wind pondered on the window and swaying trees. Little flashes of light usually made Yomi clutch onto Mato, closing her eyes shut every time she would hear small cracks of thunder.

"Yomi?"  
"Y-Yeah?"

"Why are you so afraid?"

Yomi looked down. Not quite sure how to explain it.

"Well.." She began. "Where I used to live when I was young was always raining. I used to like the rain.. Until lightning and thunder came right at my window like it wanted to kill me.. It was so loud and I was alone.. I wanted to move but the lightning kept me still on the corner of my room.. It roared at me Mato. I just can't bear to hear it again."

The memory replayed on her mind, she shook her head to prevent it from continuing.

"Now that you're with me Yomi. You're safe within the reach of my arms." Said Mato, lightly stroking the hair of the twin drills.  
Yomi was still unsure. She did feel a little safe around Mato. But she still could not let the feeling of being scared leave her.

"However. If my arms are not enough.. I will try a different approach." And with that said, she went on top of Yomi, most preferably straddling her.

"M-Mato!" Yomi stammered. Red blush conquering her whole face.

The thunder howled and Yomi started to get scared again.

Mato descended and took this opportunity to kiss her while her eyes were still closed.

Yomi's eyes slightly opened in a slit. Her heart raced. Either it was from the storm, or her best friend kissing her so soft and lightly. Thunder cracked once again, a signal for Mato to kiss her deeper. Yomi gasped in between. Everything started to flush from her. From her worries to her fears, feeling weakened in a way she liked, closing her eyes and arms around her partner's neck.

The rain's heavy pouring or even the thunder did not budge them to move away. It seemed like a minute passed and oxygen was beginning to be important. Both parted, but none of them moved away from each other's faces or even opened their eyes just yet. Mato's mouth hung over Yomi's, the tip of her lips brushing against her's. It was another time when Mato had pressed their lips again, kissing her more tenderly and passionately as far as her limit can reach.

Both broke the kiss again after a long while and looked into each other's eyes. Mato gave a smile. "See? You got past through several sounds." She said through little pants. "Just remember when it rains and thunder shows up. Let it remind you on how your best friend is the best kisser." And gave a charming blink.

Yomi blushed furiously, but smiled. They both sat up and looked out the window. Thunder showed up again. And it was that very same thunder that appeared when she was young. Before Yomi can even think of being scared, Mato put a hand around her waist and kissed her again. After a few seconds, she parted and said. "Let that jump scare remind you of how your heart jumps when I kissed you." Her tone almost a tease. "I also don't think that rainy days keep me away from school." She added, pulling Yomi close. "But also, the many ways for me to get closer to you." Both breaths mingled, they smiled, and then gave little laughs.

"Hey sis!" Mato's little brother, Hiro, called. Slamming the door open. "Mom says to get a flash-.." He trailed off when he saw the two friends looking at him, spotting his sister's hand around Yomi who removed it too late not to see it. "Hey.. You two weren't smooching, right?"

Mato grabbed her pillow from her bed and threw it towards Hiro. The little boy reacted and used the door to shield himself.

"What do you need Hiro?!" Demanded Mato.

"Mom says flashlight!" Hiro answered, a pillow unfortunately headshot him. "Hey what's your problem?!"

"That's for not knocking."

"Oh I'm sorry. I mustn't interrupt when Mato is kiss-" He jumped when he saw Mato get off the bed, running away as Mato said. "You little runt!" Mato grabbed the flashlight on the little coffee table she had and started running out towards the door. "I'm going to skewer you if you say anything weird to Mom!" Yomi heard her shouting. "You're double dead if she believes you!"

She can hear "Bleh!" When Hiro stuck out his tongue towards his sister teasingly. Yomi was laughing at the two. Every time she visits she would see them fight sometimes, nothing serious but can be funny.

She looked out the window; rain still came down from the dark clouds. Lightning speed in the sky, though Yomi did not feel as scared as she was before. Her fear of thunder was gone. Surprising, but memorial.

"Thank you. Mato." She said. Touching the cold window. "Aishteru."

* * *

**A/N: I have finally published this one after so many months. It was during a stormy night when I was traveling in a long distance by car. Lightning and Thunder hit really hard across the sky. Once again inspired, I wrote it down, or more like, typed it down in my phone since it was too dark to write on paper.. I don't even have a paper anyway haha.  
It was a le cliche' idea. But hey.. There's just not enough MatoXYomi around here! C'man!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed~ Nice comments appreciated :)  
**


End file.
